wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yusu
Yusu obtained at marx's character description blog. they / them • greyromantic • hive / ice • philosopher Born outside the hives, Yusu grew up in a strange but serious household, to an IceWing mother and HiveWing father, both in whom were detectives. However, after sending the young dragonet back to Hornet Hive with their father, the IceWing decided to leave. That is, in knowing that the Pantalan dragons wouldn't be so friendly to an unusual new tribe, having said that, she left back to her home in Pyrrhia. After a few years spent with their father in the hive, they became interested in the meaning of existence. Yet before they even turned 16, their father died of a sickness that went through the hives. Yusu didn't mourn over his death, however and instead carried on their work of philosophy, now keenly interested in the art. And upon encountering one of the strangest dragons they'd ever seen, they decided to have a little help from a curious candle dragonet. Going by the name of Dillon. Appearance "An IceWing-HiveWing hybrid, this dragon could be mistaken for being just a particularly spiky HiveWing if not for the stark white of their scales. There's not a single black scale on their body- the closest thing to it is the pale gray of the scales along their head and spine, or the slightly darker gray of their horns and claws. Their scales don't have the IceWing sparkle to them, instead simply being glossy. They have two pairs of wings, both shaped like the insect wings like a HiveWing's are, though the membranes are not transparent. These membranes are somehow an even brighter white than their main scales. Their eyes are a dark gray, almost black, with the slightest tint of blue to them. They often look bored, and it's hard for anyone to really get much of a reaction out of them. They often wear fluffy scarves and heavy cloaks, as while their IceWing blood allows them to handle the cold better than some dragons, they still don't like it too much." ~ glamoroussneaking Personality They don't have much of a personality. And if they do, they sure have a funny way of showing it. For the most part, they are emotionless to the face. Their eyes remain bored with the occasional eyeroll, but it can still be almost impossible to tell what they're feeling. However, when seen at work, Yusu remains serious, distant and rather mysterious in their ways. While to most they're nothing too much out of the ordinary, they can come off as distant or in other words, a dragon who'd prefer to work alone. Not many understand them completely, perhaps that's for the best, they walk a dark and strange road. Although they aren't one to socialize, rather they act normal, head up high and walking forward, not giving many a second glance. And from Yusu's expressions, they are very well capable of hiding their emotions from others, replacing it with boredom and neutral frowns. With this is brought a distant, cold demeanor, sarcastic remarks wrapped up in cutting words, their words can hurt sometimes. If they are to speak, it would be in a slightly deep, gruff voice. The hybrid doesn't seem to take a liking towards clumsy or upmost childish dragonets. They are one to talk about life and death in a more calm manner, it is obvious that they don't fear death like most do. Believing that it happens to everyone eventually, so there is really no use in fearing it. Yusu is one for balance, they claim life and death are in balance, much like good and bad. If one is to overthrow the other, chaos will pursue, simply a loyal dog at man's heels. Trying to fight against death, they believe, is a folly, all things must accept an end, no matter how much they try to fight against it. Perhaps that makes them strange, perhaps that makes them wise. Yet they still have some softness for others, when warmed up to someone, they become quite an ally, certainly someone you'd enjoy to have around. Yusu becomes rather humorous company, with an occasional joke slipping through their serious covering. Additionally, one may notice that they like soft things, that is true, the hybrid enjoys the warmth despite their capabilities to survive in cold weather. From their reaction to warmth, they most likely aren't as much of an IceWing as they are a HiveWing. Yusu is one of those hardworking dragons, they're not easily sidetracked by outside disturbances, for they have a tendency to block out the unwanted noises and let in the wanted ones. It's perhaps a natural ignorance that they've developed over time, the hybrid is quite enigmatic, one that sprouts questions everywhere they go. While they may hide their emotions, underneath it all is an emotional figure, someone of great curiosity but also of great trouble. Prowess Mental Unlike anyone else, this dragon has a special ability in which they are aware if their mind is being read, something completely unique to any dragon. It's surprising how capable this dragon is, someone who mustn't be underestimated, for they contain quite the power. Of all, Yusu is quite good at hiding their emotions, in both expressions and tone. It's almost impossible to understand what they're feeling, for their expression hardly gives off anything about them. Yet the most fascinating to the awareness of mindreading. In short, they can sense if their mind is being read, the hybrid gets this tingling feeling near the tip of their tail. While maybe not as impressive, it seems as though Yusu can block out unwanted ambiance, a trait that only some can muster if they focus enough. To them, unwanted ambiance can be as something as simple as noises they dislike to as complex as someone's voice. This is just a perk to help them focus more on their work, yet they're still working up a way to block out Dillon's cheerful voice. Physical To make this short, Yusu has the physical capabilities of any dragon, they are but quite unimpressive despite holding unique abilities in the mind. Although they do have some knowledge in self-defense, that is but all they know. * not much in the physical department, although they were taught some self defense, but not much else * probably something else once i get to it Tribal Only two abilities were passed down to them from each parent, an ability to withstand the cold better than most and sharp eyesight. To go further in-depth, Yusu has a resistance to the cold, something they inherited from their IceWing mother. While this may be useful during the winter seasons if they ever think of going outside the hives, yet this unique abilities never seems to be put to use. That is, since the hybrid doesn't take a liking towards the cold and they'd do anything in their power to stay out of its grasps despite this ability. Which means this power of theirs is just about useless, for they have no need for it. In other terms, their sharp eyesight seems to have came from both sides, but mostly from that of their mother, yet again. However, due to mixing in tribes, this ability isn't as strong as it is in their parents. Still, Yusu's eyesight is quite impressive in the face of most tribes, yet it is the mention it isn't anything too incredible. This tribal capability of theirs, unlike their cold resistance, is put to good use when spotting interesting dragons or things. History * hatched to two parents in whom were detectives, i think they were born outside of the hives before being moved back in * their parents were an unusual but also quite serious sort, that trait was passed down to themself, mother in whom was an icewing, went back to pyrrhia after a few years or so, knowing the pantala figures wouldn't take kindly to this strange tribe * after a few years living in the hives with their detective father, they started developing thoughts about the meaning of existence and poof, they became a philosopher * before they were 16, a fall illness spread throughout the hive and killed their father, but they didn't mourn over him, they continued their work. * met a strange dragonet while wandering the hive in a heavy hood and long powder blue and mustard scarf, this was dillon * they nearly stepped on him, he was just so small, but they were utterly intrigued by this dragonet that stood below them, an intimidated look in his eyes. * how strange, a candle? a living candle? dragon. what is it. how... how does it exist? were their thoughts after coming to their senses. * dillon trotted slowly away, casting a few nervous glances back at them, his chocolate brown eyes widened with both awe and intimidation. and in his wake, small talonprints of wet, peach-scented wax. * they wanted to see this dragonet again and this time, they were determined to learn his secret, how life was breathed into him. Relationships feel free to add your characters from hornet hive i suppose. Dillon: "he's an interesting figure, although i'm not quite sure how he'll turn out in the end. i've always wondered how life was breathed into him, though." They're certainly intrigued by this small candle dragonet, he's a living curiosity in himself, messy, sure, but still, Yusu is incredibly interested in learning more about this young dragonet. Dillon has become truly an enigma to them and they're determined to find out the answer to his existence. They hope he can help them find the answer to all their questions, they just need to catch him at the right time. Really, the SilkWing is the only dragonet they really believe is mature enough to be on their side, to help them find to the answer. Perhaps he's really the only one they completely trust, they could even come to say they love him dearly. He always brightened up their darkest days. And in return, he's helping them with all their disorganised work, for the time being, it's going quite swell. They were always fascinated by his very nature from the moment they laid eyes upon him, now, they believe, now they're one step closer to find The Truth. positive Cumin: "i've seen the lad around, although never really seen much of em in person. heard he wanted to become an animator. i wonder what has become of him." They haven't met him in person and due to lack of frequent encounters, Yusu doesn't know entirely how to feel about him. Cumin, to them, seems like an interesting lad to learn more about, although not much has been told about him from the weekly newspaper that he writes. However, they are quite glad that they aren't the only hybrid in the hives. Yusu has began to wonder if there are anymore hybrids like themselves hidden away. They're overall intrigued by this dragon despite not knowing him too well. Knowing more about this young dragon, is something the hybrid is looking forward to do sometime soon. Although not exactly a goal, it is simply something they're interested in. From multiple rumors, Yusu has heard he wanted to become an animator, although they are still unaware of how that turned out for him. While their relation with one another is neutral, they hope to make it positive soon. neutral Name: "quote" text relation Trivia * text * text * text * text Gallery 8e8371131c9f5e5.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)